all the magic we made
by cotedeperff
Summary: a Tiva one shot


**okay so this is my very first fanfic here. I hope you like it. I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**enjoy reading**

May 15 2013

The sun shines through the windows of Ziva's bedroom.

There was a knock on the door. oh no it's my day off. Or days. Knowing she hasn't a job at Ncis anymore.

She walk straight to the door. she opens it and sees her partner Very Special Agent DiNozzo.

Tony what are you doing here she asked curios.

Well Ziva I wanted to ask you if you would like to have breakfast with me at that place across the street. I called but you didn't answer so I thought maybe I could come visit you.

You called Ziva asked looking very surprised.

Yes Ziva I did.

Well Tony I haven't heard to phone. But breakfast sounds good. But first I have to get dressed. You can come in and watch a movie.

Ziva walked to the bathroom while tony put the TV on. And went looking for some movies. Well Ziva you have some nice Movies I didn't know you watch movies you always talk about books and stuff like that.

Tony heard a giggle from the bathroom. Miss David did you just giggle.

Yes tony I did. Is something wrong with giggling. No nothing

10 minutes later

Ziva came out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet and she wore a skinny black jean with a white top.

Wow Ziva you look stunning.

Ziva walked closer to tony close your mouth DiNozzo or you will be catching flies.

Ziva grabbed her coat come on lets go.

they walked together to the place across the street. Their fingers were touching each other both afraid to intertwined fingers.

They arrived at the dinner. And they went sitting at a table.

Tony you act weird she said shy. I am weird miss David. I know tony but you just act different. Well I thought it was time to make a change leave the past behind.

I wish I could Ziva said. Why can you not tony asked curious having a concern look at his face.

Ziva looked down at her fingers. Ziva what is wrong with you. Nothing I guess I haven't sleep much. You sure because if there is something you can always tell me Tony says.

They ordered there breakfast. And after 20 minutes they went to Ziva's apartment.

Ziva opened the door. And went to the kitchen she grabbed something to drink for her and tony.

She came back in the living room and tony was sitting on her couch. He had turned on the TV and was about to watch a movie.

Ziva put the glasses with drinks on the table and went sitting next to tony. Tony wrapped one arm around Ziva waist. He was exactly surprised that she allowed him to.

Tony I… what is wrong he asked concerned. Remember when I said at the dinner that about the past. Yes I do.

Well tony lately I have nightmares about saleem. what he did to me. I wake up in the middle of the night crying.

Ziva do you want to tell me what saleem did to you. tony asked with a serious look on his face. We are friends you can tell me everything.

Tony.. he hurt me. Every day he beat me and he said that I was stupid. He even… raped me.

I didn't Say anything because I didn't think it mattered.

Tony wrapped now both his arms around her and he kissed her temple.

He is dead now he can't hurt you anymore

I know tony she said quietly.

Do you want to go to the bedroom for some sleep or…

No tony I rather watch a movie with you. okay well lets watch a movie.

After a hour Ziva fell asleep on Tony's chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist. He didn't want to let her go. He had feelings for her. He just couldn't show because of Gibbs. But now they're not working anymore. So maybe oneday he will tell her how he feels.

The movie ended and Ziva was still a sleep on his chest. He decided to lay her down on her bed and make some lunch for her. He went to kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was nothing in the refrigerator. Well so much for lunch. He saw some bread laying on her kitchen table. He decided to just make bread with peanut butter.

He walked into her living room. And woke her up. Ziva woke up. She saw that tony was standing next to her bed. With some food.

He gave her the food. Thank you. he went sitting next to her. So what do you think about going to the park later today.

Sounds good she said with a smile on her face. when they were done with eating. They went together to the park.

After walking for fifteen minutes. Ziva wanted to sit down on a bench. He went sitting next to her. They intertwined fingers and Ziva smiled at him.

Then Ziva heard someone saying her name. it was Abby. McGee was with her. She stood up. And hugged her.

Hey how are you Abby asked. Well I'm fine. What about you? I'm fine it's so weird that you guys don't work at Ncis anymore. I miss you please come back Abby said.

Maybe we will Abby, when this with parsons is over. Tony said

But what are you doing here in the park. Abby asked.

Well…

We decided to go for a walk. Oh okay Abby said.

So you two aren't?

We are what Abby tony said?

You know dating cause I was expecting that and so was McGee.

Well Abby tony and I aren't dating. And its late so were going to our apartments. Okay bye Abby said.

Tony and Ziva walked back to her apartment. They arrived at Ziva opened the door. well I guess I'm going home. tony said. No please stay Ziva said quite. Almost so quite that tony could barely hear it.

Why Ziva, why do you want me to stay.

Because I'm scared. I don't want to have nightmares.

Tony walked closer to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. I will stay. I will do everything for you, just ask.

Could we watch a movie. A romantic comedy or something like that sure. Ziva went sitting on the couch while tony grabbed something to drink and put the movie in the DVD player

Tony put the glasses with drinks on the table. And went sitting next to Ziva. tony what movie are we watching. "friends with benefits" ooh that one I remember.

During the movie tony wrapped his arms around Ziva waist. And she laid her head on his chest

Tony kissed her cheek. And Ziva blushed. Did you like that miss David. Yes I did.

Tony I have a question. When we were at the cabin in the woods. You told me that nothing is awkward between friends. Are we friends? Well if you think were friend then were friends.

Tony be honest. Do you want more than just friends? Well I would love to have a relationship. But Ziva you always think that I have those one night stands. And i-I just want to take it slow with someone. What about you?

Well I would like to have a relationship. But I'm just scared that it don't and well. You know with ray. So you want a relationship with me.

Well that is my dream. Well so is mine. But can we take it slow. Cause it don't want to rush this up.

Sure so now we have a relation. Ziva Said. Yes I think so


End file.
